Beginning Of A New Story
by chaoticgood1388
Summary: Asriel Dreemurr, son of loving parents Toriel and Asgore Dreemurr. His life was a good one, some could say it was perfect. He had loving parents, a nice house, sustainability. And both his parents were retired hunters. But along the way, things are bound too change. (Suck at summary's, but the story is better... I hope)


**Opening Credits**

"It is time for you too wake up, my child" came the voice of Toriel, my mother. I woke up and saw her leaning over me, her happy face was all I saw. "Ready for your studys today?" she asked.

"Yes Ma" I replied tiredly, before she removed herself from my view. I jumped from my bed tiredly.

"Now pick what clothes your going too wear today dear, and Weiss said she will be here too pick you up at eight. So get ready" she told me, before leaving my room. I stretched with a large yawn, trying too get all the sleep out of me. I stood and walked over too my dresser and grabbed a simple shirt and slacks outfit. Dragging them with me, I walked towards my private bathroom. I set my clothes on the door handle outside of the bathroom, entered the bathroom and shut the door.

I made sure too lock it this time, last time I didn't... well... Weiss saw more of me then anybody else is aloud too. Laughing at the embarressing memory, I turned the shower head onto its warm setting. While the shower ran, I quickly undressed and hopped in. The water felt nice. I stood there, scrubbing myself down with soap and doing all that shower stuff, I hopped back out feeling fully refreshed. "That feels better, the future God of Hyperdeath is energized!" I yelled too myself, I dried myself quickly and exited my bathroom. I grabbed my clothes off the door handle and got dressed, then walked over too my full body mirror.

My hair was styled how I wanted it, showing my still growing horns. I showed my faunus heritage proudly, I looked at my height chart that stood next too my mirror. I deflated at what my height was, it was still the same. A lousy 5"3. 'Fifteen and still short! Come on man' I thought sadly, before checking my facial features. I smiled, my teeth a shining white. My red eyes weren't tired looking as-well, which was a good sign. 'My sleep is improving!'. My build still needed improving though, I was still a bit too thin for my liking.

My skin color was a usual bright white. 'Guess tanning isn't really working, oh well' I thought, before checking my clothes. I was wearing my favorite long sleeved shirt, it was a green color with yellow stripes. My black jeans were freshly ironed 'Thanks Ma'. I quickly thought. And my black shoes were nicely polished. 'Thanks again Ma'. Nodding at my reflection, I burst out of my room and ran down the stairs. I was glad my room was closest to the stairs, our manor was pretty big. I got down our stairs quickly and ran straight for the kitchen. The smell of my Mama's Butterscotch and Cinnamon Pie filled the hall, I was determined to have the first slice.

Using our hardwood floors to my advantage, I slid the rest of the way towards the kitchen. I was successful, reaching the designated area quickly... a bit too quickly, I slid too fast for me too control and was heading straight for the counter. But luckily I was caught just in time, then picked up in a hug type motion. I looked up at my savior and smiled with glee. "Howdy Daddy!" I screamed with joy, wrapping my arms around the behemoth of a man.

"Howdy, my boy!" he replied too me with joy in his voice. It had been at least a month since I last seen him. He placed me back on the ground, and me and him made our way towards the table. We sat down next too each other, I had a huge smile on the entire time. "How have you been?" he asked. "Tell me all about everything"

"I've been great! I made a new friend, she is really nice. Her name is Weiss" I told, then Daddy got a mischievous smile on his face.

"Already pulling in the lady's, eh son? A dog with the lady's, just like your old man" he teased, slapping me on the back. I pouted, and had the full intention of replying. Until Ma interrupted.

"Asgore, I don't believe you were a "dog" with the lady's my beloved. Matter of fact, when we first met. I believe it was I who had too get the conversation going, because you were much too shy too speak too me" she teased, Daddy then got a look of embarrassment on his face.

"Tori! No embarrassing story's in front of our son!" he begged, causing Ma too laugh hysterically, I joined in with her. He pouted in response.

"Aww, come on honey. I'm just teasing you" she told through fits of laughter. Daddy couldn't help but laugh along with us.

* * *

"Gah!" I screamed, jolting awake from my sleep. I quickly scanned around the area I was in, it was some sort of aircraft.

"I'm sorry for startling you" came a voice unknown too me, I turned too my right and saw a strange man standing next too me. His voice was... hard too explain, it sounded like an echo when he's really close by. It sounded... hollow, if that's possible. "M... may I sit here? The other chairs are unavailable" he asked anxiously, I smiled warmly.

"Of course, here ya go" I replied, moving over to the window seat. He took the seat gratefully, a smile adorning his face for just a moment, before disappearing. His smile was nice, suited him more then his shy frown he had now. I leaned back in my chair, staring out of the window. I was in deep thought. 'Those were the days' I thought solemnly, trying to ignore the events that led too this. I was seventeen years old now.

My hair had grown out a bit, but still shone a bright white. My horns grew more, being more easier too see. And even my height had improved, I was now 5"5... 'Still a bit short for my age' I thought. My eyes were red, as always. My outfit consisted of a long t shirt that was colored a dark purple, concealed beneath my shirt was some thin armor that would help defend against basic attacks. My pants were simple black jeans with matching black boots. In the middle of my shirt was my family's emblem, a large light purple heart with white designs inside the heart. On my back I had my two sabers strapped in there holster forms. Both were 4 ft in height when in there blade forms, both with 1 ft handles and 3 ft blades. I designed them myself, the blades and everything. And I also had a black satchel that hung from my hip, it was filled with... hehe, well what was in the bag was a surprise. Too distract my thoughts from past events, I decided too maybe make small talk with my "neighbor" per-say.

I looked over at the person next too me, he had his headphones in and was slightly bobbing his head too the music. His skin was a bright white, his hair matching his skin color. Heck, even his eyes were white. His outfit consisted of a white shirt with black jeans and matching black shoes. His shirt was simple, but what caught my attention was the belt with clips of ammo. And the revolver that sat in its holster, it was on the side of his hip. And from his shoulder too his hip was a bandoleer that had more clips of ammo. Each bullet could be seen clearly, and they were all shared the same looked. They were shaped like tears. Each was a bright white. 'H... how would they even work?' I thought, before snapping my fingers in realization.

'This guy is different... maybe I should get too know him' I thought, determined too make a friend. "Howdy" I greeted properly, with a smile. No response. Then I remembered his headphones. I gently tapped his shoulder. He looked at me, a look of... shock? Was on his face. He slowly remove the headphones from his ears, and hung them around his neck.

"Y... yes?" he asked anxiously.

"Howdy, my name is Asriel" I introduced, holding my hand out. He looked down at my hand, then at me. He kept going back and forth, before stopping his eyes on mine.

"Y... your being nice too me?" he asked, I just nodded in response. He still stared at me.

'Hmm... maybe teasing him would help him break from his shell?' I thought... it was a stupid idea. "Is there a reason I shouldn't be?" I asked jokingly, with mock horror too try make him comfortable... It didn't work at all.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I-I'll get out of your hair, sorry" he told, before moving away quickly. I cursed at myself. Before he was fully gone, I noticed a large emblem on the back of his shirt. It was a large top hat. Before I could see anything else, he had already sat down in another chair next too somebody else.

'What the heck was that! Worse introduction ever... of all time'

* * *

 _ **Hello there Undertale and RWBY fandom! I hope you all like this story, I was reading though a couple of other fics and noticed... where is all the Asriel love? So I decided to make a story myself, and this is also my first fic. So I hope this is received well by the general fandoms, cause' maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan I would love too make a series out of this. Peace!**_


End file.
